fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost City
Information * The Lost City is a city created by the ancients surrounded by jungle and mountains, but it has been long forgotten, vegetation grows on the walls of the old buildings and some have been destroyed by large monsters leaving behind what was a great place. The place is now inhabited by several monster since. Layout * Base Camp: '''Base camp is set on the top of a hill, overlooking the Lost City itself. Going down the hill leads to area 1. * '''Area 1: A medium sized field where monsters such as Aptonoth graze. Going east leads to area 2 and in the south there are two paths, one leading to area 4, the other leading to area 9. * Area 2: '''A smaller area of field similar to area 1 but with a forested area in the south. In the east you can climb vines up to area 3 and if you deeper into the forest you get to area 4. * '''Area 3: '''A small ruined circular tower that been partially ruined by monsters. A doorway to the south goes to area 6. * '''Area 4: '''A large area of jungle with plenty of gathering spots and monsters. Climbing some steep stairs in the east leads to area 5 whilst round the corner in the west will take you to area 7. * '''Area 5: '''An area almost identical to area 3 but with two doorways this time, one leading to area 6, the other to area 10. * '''Area 6: '''A corridor that connects area 3 to area 5, monsters such as velociprey will roam here. * '''Area 7: '''An oddly shaped grassy area that winds between buildings, this would've been used as an alleyway. The southwest path goes to area 8 and climbing vines in the southeast will take you to area 13. * '''Area 8: A building that would've served as a hall. A large monster has broken through the northwest corner leading into a grassy area and then into area 9. * Area 9: '''When you come out of area 8, you will be on a small rocky ledge. Jumping off the ledge will take you into another part of the jungle, this is a one way jump. The north part of the jungle will lead back to area 1. * '''Area 10: '''Another corridor similar to area 6 that brings you to area 11. A one way jump out of a hole in the wall in the west will bring you to area 12. * '''Area 11: '''A tower like areas 3 and 5, but with the exception that wyverns will clearly nest here. A doorway is visible but has been blocked off by several rocks. A one way jump takes you to area 12. * '''Area 12: '''A rocky outcrop that seems to be coming in from the mountains. A one way jump to the north takes you back to area 4. Another one way jump to the southwest goes to area 13. * '''Area 13: '''The roof of a building just above area 7, jumping down takes you there. * '''Secret Area: A rocky ledge just above area 12. Bones, mining spots, and gathering spots are here. Monsters * '''Small: '''Konchu, Maccao, Altaroth, Jaggi, Jaggia, Bnahabra, Wroggi, Conga, Vespoid, Velociprey, Felyne, Melynx, Aptonoth, Mosswine. * '''Large: '''Gore Magala, Great Maccao, Great Jaggi, Great Wroggi, Velocidrome, Kecha Wacha, Malfestio, Najarala, Arzuros, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Seregios, Deviljho, Duramboros, Green Nargacuga, Nargacuga, Qurupeco, Zinogre, Congalala, Tigrex, Chameleos, Gypceros, Rathalos, Rathian, Azure Rathalos, Pink Rathian, Yian Garuga, Yian Kut-Ku, Mikiragaan, Solmaron. Notes * Feel free to add in your own monsters and use this map in your own game and of course edit any mistakes I've made. Just ask my permission first! Category:Areas Category:ThumbThumb Category:Dinoman0310